Isto parece Magia
by tOnks2007
Summary: Como seria a vida de Tonks e Lupin se o fantastico mundo da magia não fosse real?


"isto parece magia"

Levantei-me com uma dor de cabeça enorme. A minha casa estava um alvoroço, assim como os meus pensamentos que pareciam estar a saltitar dentro da minha mente. Definitivamente precisava de umas ferias. O governo estava a dar comigo em maluca. Ministros, primeiros ministros, ainda os sindicados...Papeis e mais papeis...

Apetecia-me deitar tudo pelos ares...

Fui ate a janela e espreguicei-me vendo os carros e a movimentação que por ali andava... algures senti o telefone a tocar mas não me apeteceu atender... estava demasiado ensonada para mais um conversa sobre política.

Fui tomar banho e vesti alguma coisa própria, já que a blusa branca e larga que tinha não servia para nada... Olhei mais uma vez para a casa e sai, para a confusão: Londres. A terra onde tudo acontecia. Tudo aos outros, menos a mim.

A fila para tomar café era interminável mas eu pôs-me ali a espera. Reparei que a minha frente havia um homem alto, com um casaco castanho que parecia estar tão apressado quanto eu...

Isto é sempre assim nos dias de semana – disse, querendo chamar a sua atenção.

Pode ver os seus olhos castanhos presos no meu cabelo loiro ( nesta semana tava loiro, já que eu gastava dezenas de dinheiro em tinta) e eu olhava para os seus olhos castanhos...

Sempre assim? – perguntou a resposta que eu já lhe tinha dado – sabe não sou de cá, e estou com presa para o trabalho...

Entendo o que isso é. Eu também, que tal irmos a outro café? – de onde viera aquela pergunta? Uma pergunta a um estranho qualquer que eu tinha encontrado no café por mero acaso... mas por alguma razão senti algo noss eus olhos. Solidão.

Passeamos desconfiadamente pelas ruas cheias de Londres. Olhei para o homem que estava ao pé de mim.

Nem me apresentei – disse, e corei ao dizer o meu nome, ele riu-se. Um sorriso com muita ternura.

Prazer. Lupin. Trata-me por Lupin.

Olhei-o e quando viramos a esquina reparei em mais um daqueles cafés, entramos e sentamo-nos por alguma razão esqueci-me que tinha coisas a tratar no Ministério. E ele parecia também ter-se perdido... os nossos olhos encontrara-se muitas vezes e só fomos interrompidos por uma voz... a voz a pedir o que desejávamos...

O que eu desejava agora era continuar para sempre com aquele contacto visual que estávamos a ter.

Pedi o que sempre pedira e vi que tínhamos os gostos iguais. Continuamos a falar sobre inúmeras coisas, ele era professor, eu trabalhava no ministério. Ele era mais velho... mas o que é que importava isso.

Quando o café acabou o coração caiu-me aos pés. Queria continuar a conversa, queria estar ali com ele para sempre...

Bem, acho que vou para a escola – disse-me com uma voz que me trouxe a mente muita solidão – bem...ahm gostei deste bocadinho...

Nada consegui responder. Apenas olhei e sorria, enquanto ele dizia adeus e virou-se de costas para mim. Continuei a olhar e a pensar porque não iria correr ate ao pé dele.

O ceu começava a escurecer, assim como o meu coração a medida que o via embora...

Estava absolutamente paralisada ali, na rua, com uma chuva a aproximar-se e resolvi chama-lo e corria ate ele. Ele ficou atonico ao ver aquilo, comos eno fundo deseja-se aquilo mas não pudesse...por alguma razão que eu ainda não conheciaaa...

Esta quase de chuva – disse – talvez seja melhor ir a uma praça de taxis.

Que desculpa. Sinceramente não tinha outra melhor?

Ele olhou-me e deu-me um sorriso como se fosse aquilo que ele esperava...aquela resposta...

O mínimo que eu posso fazer é leva-la a casa.

Como era delicado e cavalheiro.

Disse que gostaria muito, mas que me levasse ao ministério.

uma linda mulher a trabalhar naquele meio? Deve ser muito mau.

Ri-me. Fomos ate a sua escola... não...universidade. Oh meu deus. Ele, uma pessoa inteligente, sociável, professor e eu com um aspecto de ser ai uma...uma... uma das alunas dele...

Começou a chover, dei-lhe o braço e corri ate um toldo. Não estava ninguém naquela rua, e os nossos cabelos encharcados de agua...

Rimo-nos que nem duas crianças... então ele interrompeu...

No meio desta cidade que há só tristeza não me lembro de rir tanto.

Aquela frase era demasiado pessoal... eu não queria saber de nada... olhei-o mais uma vez... aquilo...eu não poderia estarali, ter aquela sorte...ter aquele homem a minha frente... e então com o compasso da chuva lenta e seguramente desviei os cabelos da testa dele mas ele parecia não fazer nada...apenas me agarrou e ali mesmo...dois completos desconhecidos deram um longo e apaixonado beijo como nunca tinham dado... como nunca tinham experimentado e há medida que a chuva continuava a cair na minha cara eu continuava a sentir uma dor no coração como se aquilo fosse passar já ali...naquele momento. E não estava enrrada...

Desculpe – disse para mim – não posso.

Perguntei porque, e ele deu-me uma resposta.

é delicado demais – respondeu mexendo na cara preocupado – acredita que se soubesses...

eu quero saber – disse-lhe

E ele contou-me da sua vida, da morte dos amigos, da doença que tinha. Uma doença que não tinha cura...que podia morrer já amanha ou daqui a dois anos...

Não te quero magoar.

Chorei. Por ele.

Não me importo – disse, abraçando-o, mas notando que ele não fazia o mesmo.

Desculpa – apenas disse.

E eu continuava alia aperta-lo.

Mesmos e isto continua-se não te poderia dar uma vida como a que tu mereces. É uma sorte ainda não ter sido despedido...pessoas como eu, são criticadas. Julgadas na sociedade.

Acredita que sei. Meu primo foi acusado injustamente e quando saiu da prisão todos olhavam-no de lado. Por isso para mim é o mínimo.

E a nossa casa? Se algum dia viermos a ter? se eu não morrer já amanha.

NÃO –gritei, desesperada – não digas isso – por favor.

Vi que ele também chorava e agarrava a minha mão com força.

Nos escolhemo-nos um ao outro. Eu senti e tu também. Como se isto fosse magia. - respondi

Isto parece na realidade magia. Gosto de ti. Adoro-te.

Disse e aquilo chegou por aquele dia...

ok ok a minha primeira fic. Não sejam maus! SEJAM REALISTAS ok? aceito bons e maus comentarios... mas COMENTEM D


End file.
